Click (2006 film)
Name: Click Directed by: Frank Coraci Written by: Steve Koren Mark O'Keefe Produced by: Jack Giarraputo Steve Koren Neal H. Moritz Mark O'Keefe Adam Sandler Executive Producers: Barry Bernadi Tim Herlihy Co-Producers: Kevin Grady Tania Landau Director of Photography: Dean Semler Production Designer: Perry Andelin Blake Film Editor: Jeff Gourson Music by: Rupert Gregson-Williams Art Directors: Alan Au Jeff Mossa Set Decorator: Gary Fettis Costume Designer: Ellen Lutter Casting by: Roger Mussenden Production Companies: Revolution Studios Original Film Happy Madison Productions Producer/Release: Fox 2000 Pictures Length: 1 hour, 48 minutes, 20 seconds Budget: $82.5 million Box Office: $237.7 million Pixar Movie Number: 1420 Click is a 2006 American fantasy comedy film directed by Frank Coraci, written by Steve Koren and Mark O'Keefe, and produced by Adam Sandler, who also starred in the lead role. The film co-stars Kate Beckinsale as his wife Donna and Christopher Walken as Morty. Sandler plays Michael Newman, an overworked architect who neglects his family. When he acquires a universal remote that enables him to "fast forward" through unpleasant or outright dull parts of his life, he soon learns that those seemingly bad moments that he skips over contained valuable time with his family and important life lessons. Throughout the story, a man named Morty explains how the remote works and issues warnings. Plot Michael Newman is a hardworking architect, married to his longtime sweetheart Donna Newman with two children, Ben and Samantha. Michael is easily pushed around by his overbearing boss, John Ammer, and often chooses work over family. Michael visits the retail store Bed Bath & Beyond to buy a universal remote control for his home. He stumbles around the various departments before falling onto a bed, and sees a section titled "Beyond". A man named Morty offers Michael a free remote, but warns it can never be returned. Learning to use the remote, Michael finds that it can control reality much like a television, able to pause, rewind to events in his past, or fast-forward in time. He uses it to fast-forward past illness and arguments with Donna. Morty tells Michael that during these times, his body is on "auto-pilot", going through his motions of everyday life while his mind skips ahead. Michael is unable to buy promised bicycles for his children, but knowing that Ammer plans to promote him to a partnership, he uses the remote to skip to the promotion. He is shocked to find that a year has passed. During that time, he and Donna have entered marriage counseling, his children have grown up with different tastes, and learns that Sundance, the family dog, had died. The remote, having learned his preferences, starts time-skipping in response to casual wishes Michael makes. Michael attempts to get rid of the remote or destroy it, but the remote reappears in his hands shortly after each attempt. At work, Ammer tells Michael he plans on retiring, which would make Michael the new head of the International Division. When Michael presses the subject of his promotion, Ammer tells him that in time he could be promoted to CEO, which causes the remote to instantly fast-forward ten years into the future where Michael is now CEO. While Michael is wealthy and well-off, he has become morbidly obese, Donna has divorced him, and both Ben and Samantha have become moody teenagers. He argues with Donna and new husband Bill, which brings their family dog to jump atop Michael, knocking him into a coma. The remote time-skips several years to when Michael wakes from the coma, and is no longer obese. Ben is now a partner of the firm, and Michael's father Ted has died. While mourning his father, Morty reappears and reveals to Michael that he is the Angel of Death. Michael asks to go to a "good place", whereupon the remote fast-forwards him several more years in the future to Ben's wedding. Michael has a second heart attack when Samantha calls Bill her dad. When he wakes in the hospital later that day, he finds his family there, including Ben. Ben had decided to skip his honeymoon to help fix some issues with the firm, but Michael implores him not to ignore his wife. As Ben and Samantha leave for the airport, Michael tries to follow but collapses again and dies, advising his son not to neglect his family like he had before telling his family that he still loves them; Morty then appears, telling Michael that it is time for him to be taken. Michael wakes back up in the bed at Bed, Bath & Beyond, a few minutes before he received the remote. He races to his parents, Ted and Trudy's house and his family to make up for the mistakes he made with the remote and takes them camping for the 4th of July weekend as opposed to working. There he sees the remote on the counter with a note from Morty, reading "Good guys need a break". Michael considers the remote for a moment before throwing it away, and is overjoyed when the remote does not reappear in his hand. Cast *Adam Sandler as Michael Newman **Emilio Cast as Michael Newman at 10 years old *Kate Beckinsale as Donna Newman, Michael's wife *Christopher Walken as Morty, the "Angel of Death" *David Hasselhoff as John Ammer, Michael's boss *Henry Winkler as Theodore K. Newman, Michael's father *Julie Kavner as Trudy Newman, Michael's mother *Jennifer Coolidge as Janine, Donna's best friend who Michael detests *Sean Astin as Bill, Ben's swimming coach (and Donna's second husband in the alternative timeline) *Sophie Monk as Stacey *Michelle Lombardo as Linda *Joseph Castanon as Benjamin Newman, Michael's son, at 7 years old **Jonah Hill as Ben at 17 years old **Jake Hoffman as Ben at 22–30 years old *Danielle Tatum McCann as Samantha Newman, Michael's daughter, at 5 years old **Lorraine Nicholson as Samantha at 15 years old **Katie Cassidy as Samantha at 27 years old *Cameron Monaghan as Kevin O'Doyle, Michael's rude, obnoxious ten year-old next-door neighbor who boasts a lot. *Rachel Dratch as Alice / Alan, Michael's assistant *Jana Kramer as Julie Newman *Nick Swardson as a Bed Bath & Beyond employee Uncredited Rob Schneider as Prince Habeeboo James Earl Jones as himself / Narrator (voice only) Terry Crews as Man singing in car Principal Photography Filming began in late 2005 and was finished by early 2006. DVD Release Click was released on DVD on October 10, 2006. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Audio Set Up **English Dolby Digital 5.1 **French Dolby Digital 5.1 *Subtitles **English **French *Scene Selections #Start #Exploding Stress #Bed and Bath #Way Beyond #Give Me Some Time #Enough Juice #Life Menu #Camping Trip #Big Fish #Chapter Forward #Auto Pilot #Contrast and Control #Language Barrier #Forever & Ever #Employee Relations #Paying it Safe #Making Partner #Skipping Ahead #Non-Returnable #10 Years Later #Wasted Time #Missed Sickness #Family Photos #His Last Day #An Angel #"Not The Life I Want" #Light My Way #End Credits *Special Features Movie Slogans *Everything Will Click *What If You Had a Universal Remote That Controlled The Universe? Aspect Ratios 1.85:1 (Wide Screen) 1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Previews *Stranger Than Fiction Theatrical Trailer (Coming To Theaters November 10th) *The Da Vinci Code Theatrical Trailer (Coming To Theaters November 14th) *Talladega Nights: The Life of Rocky Bobby Theatrical Trailer (Coming To DVD December 12th) Language Dubs *Click (2006) Language Dubs Other Languages *Click (2006) Other Languages Quotes *Click (2006) Quotes Credits *Click (2006) Credits Spinoff Series Michael Newman was divorced into a fat guy after fast forwarding 10 years, the Newmans decided to put myself a new spinoff for the new series on NBC so Bill decided to put the show on instead. Trivia Category:2006 movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s